


Мятные леденцы

by Jas Tina (Jastina), WTF Fairy Tail 2021 (WTFB_FairyTail)



Series: Грей/Эльза [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Mini, Missing Scene, Romance, WTF Battle 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%202021
Summary: Грей и Эльза одновременно задрали головы — под потолком прямо над ними, но вне досягаемости, красовались несколько веточек омелы с жемчужно-белыми ягодами.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Erza Scarlet
Series: Грей/Эльза [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133531
Kudos: 1





	Мятные леденцы

**Author's Note:**

> OVA 9 — "Рождество фей".

Эльза входила здание гильдии с твёрдым намерением переждать в тишине приступ любвеобильности подвыпившей Эвергрин, а заодно подумать о случившемся. Большинство волшебников разошлись по домам праздновать Рождество с семьями или друзьями, а потому гильдия пустовала. Около часа назад Скарлетт ушла из квартирки Люси, а после, едва представилась возможность, сбежала из родного общежития «Холмы феи». Ей уже не хотелось ни праздника, ни подарков, ни общества пьяных товарищей.

Память то и дело услужливо подсовывала сцены провокационной игры в «Ма́стера гильдии» и её последствия. И разумеется неожиданной, но полной разочарований встречи с Джераром на улице Магнолии. Вот что бы на его месте сделал любой нормальный парень, повстречав голую и влюбленную в него девушку? Вряд ли бы довольствовался простыми действиями: укутать в свой плащ и проводить домой. Как минимум поцеловал бы! А как максимум... Об этом Эльзе не позволяла думать уязвленная гордость. Она, словно разъярённая гадюка, нецензурно шипела и плевалась ядом при одном только воспоминании о грёбанном благородстве поспешно сбежавшего Мага Небесных Тел.

— О, Эльза, ты уже вернулась от Люси? — из темноты кухни выплыла Мираджейн, держа в руках блюдо с огромной индейкой. — Что-то забыла или вечеринка уже закончилась?

— Нет, я просто... — растерянно промямлила Скарлетт, лихорадочно придумывая правдоподобный ответ. Не признаваться же, что её в очередной раз бросил Джерар и теперь она никого не хочет видеть. Тем более, возвращаться в общежитие. — Задание. Да. Я пришла...

— Выполнить задание Ма́стера и принести мои конфеты, — подсказал неожиданно подошедший сзади Грей, который помахал в воздухе небольшим пестрым пакетиком. — Спасибо, Эльза.

Он подмигнул ей, демонстративно надорвал пакетик и, вытащив пару леденцов, сунул в рот.

— М-м-м! Мои любимые! — довольно пробормотал он.

Лицо Мираджейн вытянулось от изумления, а Эльза улыбнулась в ответ и сдержанно кивнула, мысленно поблагодарив напарника за находчивость.

— А, вы играли в «Ма́стера гильдии» и Эльза выполняла твоё задание? — заулыбалась Мира.

— Угу, — подтвердил Грей, подходя ближе. Но едва остановился за спиной Скарлетт, как приветливая улыбка Мираджейн мгновенно сменилась на заинтересованно-хищную. Ему даже показалось, что в её голубых глазах заплясали крохотные сердечки наподобие Локсаровских.

— Так это всё меняет, — довольно протянула она.

Грей и Эльза обменялись непонимающими взглядами.

— Хорошо, — осторожно согласился Фуллбастер, засовывая пачку с леденцами в карман штанов. Интуиция подсказывала, что пора отсюда сваливать. — Ну мы тогда пошли?

— Не так быстро, голубки, — в мелодичном голосе Миры зазвенел намёк на угрозу.

— В смысле?! — изумилась Эльза, с недоумением глядя на неё. Такого не бывало с давних подростковых времен, когда Мираджейн намеренно провоцировала её на драки.

— А как же поцелуй? — невинно похлопала ресницами истинная дьяволица.

— Какой поцелуй? — хором произнесли Эльза и Грей.

Мира удобнее перехватила блюдо одной рукой, склонила голову набок и, расплывшись в торжествующей улыбке, демонстративно указала пальчиком вверх.

Грей и Эльза одновременно задрали головы — под потолком прямо над ними, но вне досягаемости, красовались несколько веточек омелы с жемчужно-белыми ягодами.

— И кстати, — Мира выдержала паузу, снова беря тяжёлое блюдо обеими руками, — дружеский чмок в щёчку не считается. Фрид хорошо постарался, создавая барьер, так что пока не выполните условие, не сможете преодолеть его.

Эльза бегло осмотрелась, оценивая границы ловушки, которые слабо мерцали в бледном свете двух ламп.

— И какое условие? — хмуро спросила она, прикидывая в уме какие доспехи получится использовать в таком крохотном, замкнутом пространстве.

— И правда, какое же это условие? — приторно-сладко протянула Мира, поигрывая бровями и поглядывая то на неё, то на Грея, который, сунув руки в карманы штанов, нарочито изучал жемчужно-белые ягоды над ними.

Эльза обернулась, взглянув на напарника. Догадка, вмиг отразившаяся её на лице, заставила покраснеть. Грей же в ответ просто пожал плечами, словно его вполне всё устраивало.

— И чья это идея? — сквозь зубы процедила она, вновь пронзая взглядом Мираджейн, которая даже не скрывала своей ликующей ухмылки, так напоминающей оскал её образа Сатаны.

— Моя, разумеется. А Лаки и Фрид просто меня поддержали. Ведь сейчас Рождество — время чудес.

— Лаки и Фрид, значит, — повторила Эльза, сложив руки под грудью.

А местная сваха лишь коварно захихикала, уловив в голосе оружейницы обещание сиюминутной расправы. Но на всякий случай мысленно уже подбирала для соучастников какое-нибудь длительное задание подальше от Магнолии. Глядишь, Эльза отвлечётся, поостынет и вообще передумает убивать товарищей. Хотя, если учитывать то, что она категорически не воспринимала знаки внимания от любых парней за исключением Джерара, то ждать освобождения застрявшей в ловушке парочки придётся долго. Правда, Фрид клятвенно обещал, что и такой вариант развития событий он тоже предусмотрел. Оставалось лишь поверить ему на слово. А ещё Мираджейн почему-то верила, что Грей Фуллбастер только внешне такой бесчувственный ледяной чурбан, и что он способен на проявление нежных чувств.

— Счастливого Рождества тебе, Эльзочка! И тебе, Грей! — напоследок прощебетала Мира, направляясь к выходу. — Как выберетесь, обязательно присоединяйтесь к нам!

— Прости, — вздохнул Грей, едва она скрылась в темноте. — Это была дурацкая идея заставлять тебя идти домой голышом.

Он вытащил из кармана пакетик с леденцами и протянул Эльзе.

— Да забей, — отмахнулась она, отказавшись от конфет и рассматривая переливающиеся розово-перламутровым сиянием стены магического барьера. — В первый раз что ли.

— Мне казалось, ты дошла до общежития, — Грей уселся прямо на пол у границы. — Почему же вернулась в гильдию?

— Ты следил за мной?

— Скорее, хотел проводить, — пояснил он. — Чувствовал вину. Ночь, улица, голая девушка. Мало ли кто может встретиться по дороге...

— У Эвергрин снова случился приступ всеобщего обожания, — пояснила Скарлетт, стараясь обойти тему с Джераром. — А мне надоело от неё отбиваться.

— Тогда понятно, — беззлобно усмехнулся Грей. — А то я подумал, что из-за... — Эльза напряжённо застыла у стены. — Да не важно. Забей.

Ей вдруг захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Она ясно представила, как Грей наблюдает сцену позорного бегства Джерара из общежития, и почувствовала, как краска стыда приливает к щекам.

Боже, они же заперты вдвоём в магической ловушке! Более дурацкого положения и нарочно не придумаешь.

— Грей, мы же с тобой взрослые люди, — вслух произнесла она, чтобы сменить тему. Она медленно шла вдоль границ стен, изредка касаясь кончиками пальцев. — И не станем вестись на глупые шутки дьяволицы.

— Ага, — отозвался Грей, нехотя признавая желание напарницы не разговаривать об инциденте с Джераром.

— Должен же быть какой-то вариант, как выбраться отсюда, — после паузы предположила она.

— Кроме уже известного нам? Сомневаюсь.

— В смысле?

Он пожал плечами.

— Ты же тогда была заколдована Эви, и не видела, как действуют письмена Фрида. А мне пришлось сражаться внутри такой ловушки. И знаешь, скажу я тебе, мощная штука эти тёмные письмена. Пока не выполнишь условие, хрен выберешься.

— Ты предлагаешь поцеловаться?

Грей окинул её озорным взглядом из-под чёлки и широко ухмыльнулся, неопределённо пожав плечами.

Но та категорично мотнула головой.

— Брось, Эльза, это же просто поцелуй! — развёл он руками.

— Даже не мечтай, — сухо отрезала она и снова повернулась к барьеру, продолжая изучать его.

— Другого ответа я и не ждал, — с некоторой долей досады вздохнул Грей. — Что ж, проведём остаток ночи на полу гильдии, пока наши товарищи веселятся во всю и празднуют Рождество.

— Мог бы остаться у Люси.

— Мне совесть не позволила, — с улыбкой признался Грей.

— А я думала Люси, — неожиданно тепло рассмеялась Эльза.

— Ну и она тоже. Вытолкала меня взашей. Прямо на мороз! — посетовал он.

— Бедненький ледяной колдун! — не сдержавшись хихикнула она. — И как же ты выжил-то?

— Меня грели мысли о... о конфетах, — нашёлся Грей, с показным равнодушием наблюдая, как она внимательно исследует границы их временной тюрьмы.

— Если присмотреться, — вслух рассуждала Эльза, — то становятся заметны слабые места... Вот здесь, здесь и здесь.

— Ошибаешься. Эти места только выглядят слабыми.

— То есть?

— Фрид специально делает такие, чтобы магически вымотать жертву. Чем больше жертва использует магию, тем больше укрепляется ловушка, поглощая её.

— А я всё равно хочу проверить, — решительно заявила она, призывая плакированный доспех.

— Не глупи, Эльза. Ты же не собираешься?..

— Именно. Я собираюсь сломать барьер, — появившиеся светящиеся клинки взмыли вверх, образуя круг за спиной оружейницы.

— Плохая идея. И бесполезная, — Грей снова прикрыл глаза, откинувшись на стену. — Когда мы дрались с Громовержцами, никому не удалось разбить ни одну из ловушек. Кана рассказывала, что Джувия не захотела драться с ней, превратилась в воду, взлетела и попыталась преодолеть барьер сверху. Но как оказалось, там он тоже был заблокирован.

— Вот и проверим, не соврали ли они. Небесная ось! — резко воскликнула она, посылая два десятка клинков в одну из намеченных точек.

— Ледяной щит! — почти одновременно с ней выкрикнул Грей, резко схватив её за талию и притянув к себе. Эльза уже хотела было возмутиться, но в следующую секунду её собственные мечи отскочили от барьера и полетели уже в них. И если бы не заблаговременно выставленный щит напарника, то им обоим бы не поздоровилось.

Эльза растерянно заморгала, прекратив попытки вырваться из крепкой хватки Грея.

— Отзови доспех! — потребовал он, стараясь перекричать оглушающий резонирующий звон.

Ударяющие в щит клинки поглотило подпространство, а Эльза, более не удерживаемая им, осела на пол, меняя доспех на обычную блузку и юбку.

— Ты прав, дурацкая была затея.

— Зато ты лично убедилась, что письмена Фрида — не шуточки.

Эльза молча кивнула, соглашаясь со сказанным, а Грей снова занял место на полу у барьерной стены.

— Знаешь, — он вытащил из кармана пакетик с леденцами, достал пару конфет и протянул ей. На этот раз Скарлетт решила не отказываться и выбрала светло-розовую, надеясь, что она будет с клубничным вкусом. — Когда я был маленьким, мама рассказывала, что в её деревне с помощью поцелуя под омелой примиряли поссорившихся супругов или влюблённых. Поскольку у этого растения и ягоды, и листья растут попарно — а значит, и никогда не расстаются, — так и пары не должны расставаться. Ещё она говорила, что омела дарит жизнь и исцеляет от болезней, а поцелуй под омелой является залогом всепобеждающей любви.

— Красивая история... — натянуто улыбнулась Эльза. Ей было стыдно, что она не прислушалась к его предостережениям.

— А отец говорил, что веточки этого доброго растения подвешивали над входом в дом, чтобы «всяк сюда входящий» оставлял дурные намерения, а путники знали, что найдут здесь приют. В нашем доме над дверью всегда висели такие.

— Грей, по-моему, наша ловушка сжимается, — с сомнением произнесла Эльза.

— Чего? — переспросил он, от неожиданности проглотив леденец.

— Сам посмотри. Ещё две минуты назад она точно была шире.

— С чего ты взяла? — на всякий случай он покрутил головой, проверяя не сдвинулась ли стена, около которой они сидели.

— Гляди, вон там у барной стойки ещё не высохли наши следы, — добавила она и указала на место, где они разговаривали с Мирой.

— Чёрт... — Грей растерянно почесал в затылке, лихорадочно раздумывая над тем, как же убедить Эльзу выполнить условие барьера.

— Увижу Фрида — пальцы переломаю, чтобы не выставлял дурацких условий, — привычно пообещала она, стиснув руку в кулак. Но осознав, что только что сказала, бросила на Грея растерянный взгляд.

В его глазах было столько надежды и невысказанных просьб, что Эльза вспыхнула и поспешно отвернулась. Мысль о том, что ей всё-таки предстоит поцеловать Грея и поцеловать по-настоящему, почему-то взволновала её больше, чем неудавшееся свидание с Джераром.

Подумаешь, один поцелуй. Подумаешь, с верным напарником и другом детства. Тогда почему же так колотится сердце и сладко ноет в груди?

Эльза осторожно, вскользь посмотрела на него. Грей сидел, положив руки на колени и сцепив пальцы, и хмуро смотрел перед собой.

Она вздохнула и тоже уставилась в стену.

И прямо у них на глазах та бесшумно придвинулась сразу где-то на полметра. Они ошеломленно переглянулись. Если так продолжится и дальше, то рано или поздно им всё-равно придётся столкнуться нос к носу.

— Ладно! — решительно произнесла Эльза, поднимаясь на ноги. — Давай сделаем это по-быстрому.

Грей вскинул голову и удивленно уставился на напарницу. Неужели она согласна на поцелуй? Но вместо ответа лишь дерзко усмехнулся.

— Что по-быстрому? — лениво спросил он, желая убедиться в её решении.

Эльза обожгла его яростным взглядом, безошибочно распознав ироничные нотки в голосе. Да он издевается!

— Ты знаешь, — с нажимом произнесла она.

— Даже не представляю, — с ледяным спокойствием возразил он, вальяжно откинувшись назад и даже вытянув вперёд одну ногу, насколько позволяли размеры барьера. Неторопливо смерил Скарлетт оценивающим взглядом от кончиков чёрных сапог до алой чёлки и сведенных на переносице бровей. — Просто фантазия у меня ну очень богатая...

Ловушка Фрида, словно подталкивая своих жертв к выполнению условия, снова сжалась ещё на полметра. Теперь уже с трёх сторон.

— Хватит шутить, Грей! Вставай, нас скоро просто раздавит, — она схватила его за рубашку и дёрнула на себя.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — он примирительно поднял обе руки, выпрямившись во весь рост. — Встал. Можешь целовать меня.

— Чего? — Эльза резко разжала руку и густо покраснела до кончиков ушей. — Почему я?

— А кто? — широко улыбнулся Грей.

— Я думала... — она зачем-то быстро осмотрелась, — думала, что ты...

— М-м-м, — многозначительно протянул он, проигрывая бровями. — Ты не умеешь целоваться?

Эльза едва не задохнулась от такой наглости. Зато в её голове уже выстраивался план жестокой и кровожадной расправы над одним ледяным магом.

— Хватит, я найду другой способ выбраться отсюда, — решительно заявила она, отвернувшись. Вот только ловушка, словно насмехаясь над её беспомощностью, снова резко уменьшилась, заставив напарников подойти ближе, застыв примерно в полушаге друг от друга.

— Ну прости. Я — идиот, — Грей осторожно коснулся её запястья, постепенно завладевая всей ладонью и переплетая пальцы. — Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Наверное, разнервничался. Просто ты совсем другая, когда смущается, — он придвинулся ближе и аккуратно заправил за ухо алую прядь. — Непохожа на привычную Эльзу — грозу всех хулиганов.

— Какая другая? — настороженно спросила она, повернувшись к нему, но руку высвобождать не спешила.

— Не знаю... Милая, что ли...

Эльза растерянно смотрела ему в глаза. Он снова шутит? Но Грей был серьёзен как никогда. В его глазах горела знакомая ей решимость вперемешку с чем-то новым и тёплым, чего она прежде не замечала. А он просто смотрел и как-то криво улыбался.

Неизвестно сколько бы ещё они так простояли, если бы не стена, что мягко толкнула её в спину, заставляя почти вплотную приблизиться к нему.

— Грей, барьер, — шёпотом напомнила Эльза.

Дважды просить его не надо было. Он наклонился ниже и мягко прижался к её губам, выдохнув облачко холодного обжигающего пара. И Эльза с удивлением ощутила, как оно оседает на языке тонким слоем сладковатой изморози. Морозная прохлада медленно растаяла, оставляя знакомый и приятный мятный вкус, который смешивался с её клубничным.

Эльза довольно усмехнулась. Вот же хитрец! И сама, от себя того не ожидая, потянулась за новой порцией холодной сладости, совершенно не замечая, как за их спинами свершается другая магия и исчезают невидимые стены барьера.

А Грей, крепко прижимая к себе напарницу, подумал о том, что нужно будет обязательно поблагодарить Миру за идею с мятными леденцами. И Фрида с Лаки за их фокус с ловушкой и омелой. И может быть даже самого Джерара за самое лучшее Рождество в его жизни.


End file.
